


<天堂島> (下)

by Faon



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faon/pseuds/Faon
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar
Kudos: 4





	(下)

5.  
從層層書堆中抬起頭，丁輝人有些無力的揉揉眼皮，酸澀的如此想抱頭痛哭

想起自己在大家面前信誓旦旦的樣子，她又忍不住垂頭蹬了兩腳、早知道讓那個女人一刀砍了自己還比較實在，死在美女手上好像也不錯啊

多想真有台時光機，讓她能穿越回去掐死那個說大話的自己，啊不、應該要掐死那個固執要出航的自己，哦不不不、乾脆掐死還是嬰兒的自己好了，重生以後絕對不要當什麼該死的航海探險家

這四天以來她真的傾盡全力了

連日熬夜讀遍了這座島上的藥草集，在被女王陛下派來的祭司的幫助下、也閱完了每一份病例診斷，甚至把部族裡曾經發生過的得病史列出來交叉比對過了好幾次，卻還是沒得出什麼結論來、只知道確實跟她當初想的一樣是慢性傳染病沒錯

唉西、果然沒有想像中那麼容易，不然當初那個女人又怎可能放任自己這個入侵者胡作非為呢

就憑她這多年的航海生涯以來一點點累積的淺薄醫學知識、哪可能找出什麼來，就連這島上最精通醫學的祭司都沒能治好的病、丁輝人妳一個凡夫俗子又怎可能找到解藥

果然還是太高估自己了吧

摘下眼鏡苦惱地望向窗外，一整片綠油油的叢林裡，這幾天她見過清晨時松鼠從樹洞探出頭、也聽過夜鶯在黑暗中嚎鴞，怎知道從今之後再沒有機會欣賞這樣的美景了

不禁出神地嘆了口氣、她摘下鼻樑上的金絲眼鏡，決定最後一晚還是去告訴船員們真相比較妥當，至少讓大夥先有個心理準備

踏著旋轉石階梯來到下一樓，那天正面對峙後他們一行人就被帶到這棟滿是書堆的高樓裡，除了偶爾放飯後到附近晃晃放鬆、這些天來大家幾乎和罪犯沒什麼兩樣都被關在這，一來防止他們逃跑、二來也方便他們查閱有用的資料

「大家、能靠過來集中一下嗎？」，丁輝人拍了拍手，看夥伴們一個個放下書本的樣子又覺得有點心酸，她深吸一口氣才緩緩開口

「我相信你們都知道我要講什麼了，雖然每次出航前我都要你們抱著必死的決心，但這次我不得不說…今天或許真的是我們的最後一晚了…」

眼眶不自覺濕潤幾分、可她還是盡量保持聲線平穩，故作輕鬆的聳聳肩望向面前的夥伴們

「你們也知道、肉麻的話向來不適合我們航海人，可既然這是和你們在一起的最後一夜了，我想多說一些應該也無妨對吧⋯」

「John、雖然我總是很兇的說你少根筋不適合當水手，但你一直都是船上最會炒熱氣氛的開心果…」

「Sam、你向來是我最穩重的二副，謝謝你總是幫我省掉了許多麻煩…」

「Danny、雖然在某些事上我們偶有不愉快，但我一直以來都謝謝你的質疑，你提出了很多我需要改正的錯誤，也讓我成長了很多…」

「Ken、哦別再自責了，這一切真的不是你的錯，還有我一直很想說、你真的該刮刮你下巴的鬍子了…」

「最後是Lion妳、我最親愛的大副，謝謝妳一直以來都這麼信任我，如果妳當初沒有跟著我的船，我相信妳也會成為最棒的船長…」

目光一個個掃過船上多年來並肩的夥伴，為數不長的航行回憶一時之間都浮現在腦海裡，丁輝人有點不捨地看大家都低頭哭成一片，卻沒發現自己的臉頰不知何時也佈滿了眼淚

等大夥哭的差不多，互相擁抱彼此、該告白的也都告白完了之後，黑髮女生抹抹哭紅的鼻子、在嘴邊小聲嘟囔了幾句

「可是Captain，妳不覺得這病有些症狀跟暈船很像嗎？」

丁輝人聞言、默不作聲的低頭思考了一陣子，是啊、會覺得頭暈噁心想吐，嚴重的甚至還會產生幻覺，雖然沒辦法解釋為什麼高燒後會產生塊狀的紅斑，但要是…

「對啊Lion、我怎麼就沒想到呢？」，她猛然抬頭、又驚又喜的看著一臉茫然的大副

「嗯…？Captain妳剛剛說什麼？」

丁輝人激動的抓著黑髮女孩的雙手，語調高亢的彷彿中了什麼彩票頭獎，眼眶又不自覺的泛起淚水，但這次、卻是喜悅又興奮的淚水

「各位、我想我們有救了」

6.  
雖說命運無常、總有無辜的人被操弄落的不好的下場，可或許老天還是捨不得放棄苦心人，丁輝人想起這幾日的大起大落，不自覺又放鬆的笑了出來

那晚她連夜翻書找查、雖然最終仍沒有找出究竟是什麼怪病，可參考了Lion的話、在無心之中拼湊的解藥配方居然真的奏效了，誰也沒想到原來只是基於安全起見，堆在船艙裡的暈船藥，這回居然派上用場了

和其他解暈的藥草搗碎混成汁，服下後雖沒有立刻就使人恢復正常，症狀確實奇蹟似的慢慢消退，特別是最讓他們束手無策的高熱紅斑，加入暈船藥後製成外用藥膏、塗抹在身上竟也有清涼消腫的作用

於是他們一行人的地位隔夜間反轉大改變，從本該以死謝罪的階下囚，成了可自由進出小島任何地方（除了那條聖河以外）的貴賓，可許是出於責任心，丁輝人也不願就這樣一走了之，反倒在女王陛下宣布放他們自由之前，自願暫時下來幫忙、直到所有人都康復，其他船員們也都很有義氣的同她一起在島上留了下來

除了這個原因，更大一部分是自己的私心，丁輝人不得不承認自己對這個還未有時間好好探索的小島好奇，也對那個冰冷到拒人於千里之外的女人好奇，因為她身上的某些特質和自己太像了

她們同樣是年輕的領導者，同樣無所畏懼於眼前困難，可最吸引丁輝人的還是女王陛下的一顰一笑，高雅氣質又溫文有禮、也總是躬親巡視病患，身上散發出的那分威嚴和冷冽卻又不自覺讓想接近的人退避三舍

可越是如此想靠近的想法就越佔據了腦海，想看看躲在那張白皙的絕美容貌背後、她真實的內心，是不是也與一般的女孩一樣，需要並渴望一個得以依靠的懷抱，如果可以、如果她允許，丁輝人更想仔細探究的、是她藏在冷硬鎧甲下那副未受塵染的純潔驅殼

雖說大部分時候都只能遠遠望著忙碌的女王陛下，她們卻也不是沒有實質上碰觸過對方，尤其在丁輝人偶爾帶著藥同她一起巡視病患的時候，那人的手指會有若似無的掃過她的掌心，柔軟的指腹像蜻蜓輕輕觸在水面上，只稍一閃神才發現對方早已收回纖纖玉指

還有次夜晚丁輝人反側失眠時便趁著無人偷跑到那聖河邊，他們不被允許進入這條河、所以她總是靜靜的或站或坐在一旁的碎石上

有幾顆大岩石從河道旁一直延伸至水的中央，即使不被允許、骨子裡探險的本能也驅使她這麼做很久了，所以那晚她悄悄踏在岩石上，一步步離河水越來越近

直到站在最靠近流水的岩石邊緣，丁輝人才抬首深吸一口乾淨的空氣，沒來得及低頭俯視底下的清澈水質，熟悉的聲音就在背後響起、劃破了寧靜的夜晚

「Captain、我記得我說過這裡不是你們能來的地方」，不知為何那人低沉的嗓音在夜裡更顯得迷人，丁輝人感覺腰間一冷、似乎被某種硬物抵著，她卻並不害怕、反倒對於與那人保持如此近的距離有點欣喜

不需回頭看也知道大概是某種短刀或匕首，確實足夠威脅、卻不至於要了她的命，丁輝人深吸了一口氣、背對著後面那人舉起雙手呈現投降的姿勢

「我只是一直很好奇這是一個怎麼樣的地方」

「我也一直很好奇、女王陛下您是一個怎麼樣的人…」，也許聽後方沒有什麼動靜、她便鼓起勇氣自顧自的說下去，「或者、也許我可以稱呼您為Solar？」

待在島上的這些天以來她也明白了不少事，比如這座不在地圖上標示的小島、原來就是傳說中的天堂島，比如原以為是食人族的原住民、其實是精通各種語言且擅長戰鬥的亞馬遜人，比如聽見他們總是用一個詞稱呼女王陛下，在高樓裡待上一整個下午才知道原來那是太陽的意思

沒人喜歡厚臉皮的無賴，可面對總是一絲不苟的她、丁輝人只想的到用這樣的方法靠近，她總是拿自己的生命在賭，從是第一次見面時到現在，每一次她都甘心將生命交付到對方手上，只為了博得一個卑微的請求、或著僅僅為換來一次無心的越界

只是這次似乎沒有想像中的順利，丁輝人感覺刀鋒隔著薄襯衫、沿路向上滑過她的背脊線，最後停在頸部後方，忍不住跟著打了個激凌

「Captain難道不知道、好奇心會害死貓嗎？」

相互沉默了一陣子、卻只換來這麼一句刻意閃避的回答，可這樣的轉移話題在丁輝人聽來更像是某種程度的默許，她嘴角一勾、憑著直覺伸出右手握住那隻手腕，猛的往前一拉將短刀抵在自己的脖子上

「如果得到每樣東西都得付出代價，我的女王大人、我想我會心甘情願當那隻貓的」，她轉身朝那人狡黠一笑、輕輕附在對方耳盼呢喃

被反客為主的人表面上仍是那副高冷樣態，仔細一瞧卻明顯僵直了身體，趁著她呆楞分神的時候、丁輝人一邊觀察取下短刀，反握住那人微冷的手掌

俯身呼出些許熱氣噴在那隻冰冷的掌心上，也不知是哪裡來的勇氣、丁輝人竟慢慢講嘴唇靠近，對方空洞的眼神似也無意躲開，她有些藏不住笑意的輕輕將唇瓣覆在她的手背上

「晚安、我的女王陛下」

7.  
說實話丁輝人敢這麼頻頻越界也不是沒有原因的，因為她發現女王大人其實也在許多小地方默許她的任性妄為，或許是欣賞她同樣身為女人卻有著不一般的勇氣，也或許是看在她是找到解藥的恩人份上

不管是出於什麼理由，直覺都告訴她自己確實在那個漂亮女人的心中佔有一定的地位，特別是經過了那晚之後、女王陛下有意避開自己的舉動更讓丁輝人確定了這件事

可越是這樣她越不能輕舉妄動，這幾天她也只是默默的接受對方的冷處理、默默的等待機會接近，只是她萬萬沒想到居然得在女王大人生病的情況下、她才等來她的機會

一開始見不著她人影的時候就覺得奇怪了，可問了幾個比較熟的戰士她們卻都像約好似的守口如瓶、紛紛搖頭，直到今天丁輝人硬是纏了祭司老半天她才小心翼翼的告訴她，女王畢竟是大家的精神支柱、生病這件事也只有身邊幾個親近的隨從知道

丁輝人皺著眉頭拜託祭司准許她去照顧女王，可這次怎麼請求拜託、祭司都面有難色的拒絕，並且警告她千萬不可擅闖女王的宮殿，可她就像熱鍋上的螞蟻都急得跳腳了怎可能聽的進去，所以當晚她就趁半夜守衛輪班的空檔偷偷溜進宮殿，還以為自己可以像間諜一樣神不知鬼不覺的、誰知道她丁大船長居然敗在翻牆這件事上

於是乎她現在可憐兮兮的被守衛揪著脖子、拎到女王大人的床前，她可是丁大船長欸什麼大風大浪沒見過，居然也有天要敗在同個女人面前兩次，只覺丟臉的忍不住低著頭

「今天晚上沒我的吩咐，任何人都不許進來」

在一邊默默聽著女人一臉莊嚴的命令守衛，拿著長矛的兩名守衛不禁質疑往她這邊看、似是想說些什麼反駁，女人卻沒有給他們任何機會，那清冷又具威嚴的聲音再度響起

「Captain會負責照顧我的」

8.  
眼前的女人好整以暇的坐直在床上望著她，不知道為什麼、丁輝人卻有種掉進陷阱的感覺，彷彿甚麼獵物正被滿腹心機的獵人盯著瞧，可從女人明顯蒼白的臉色和整夜未眠的倦容，她卻又找不出任何對方刻意裝病的跡象

「找我什麼事？」，分明一樣是冷冷的聲音、幾日不見卻聽起來格外微啞慵懶，語氣裡聽似刻意疏離、卻帶有一絲驚喜的成分在裡頭

難不成是知道自己會來找她？

「其實也沒什麼...就想跟你說一下這幾天大家的情況」，丁輝人逕自從地上站起來、走到床邊倒了杯水塞進她手裡，有點尷尬的搔搔頭、不知道該講什麼就隨便找個理由搪塞

「大半夜的特別躲開守衛、翻牆進來就只為了告訴我這個？」，女人挑了挑眉，雖是一邊啜著杯裡的溫水、眼神卻始終沒從這個不速之客臉上移開

「嗯對啦、差不多就這樣吧…」，才不是咧怎麼可能，但我總不可能直接說是因為想妳了吧

丁輝人顧左右而言的四處亂看，卻在低頭的瞬間臉紅到整個耳根子，退去了戰甲之後、露出一大片潔白的鎖骨，特別是從她這個角度看、本來就不是很保守的睡裙根本遮不住女人胸前的大好風光

「那妳、早點休息…我先走了」

也不是沒有獨自在夜裡幻想過女人的身材，可內心估量了一下、她還是決定別在這種時候趁人之危，摸了摸發燙的臉頰試圖甩掉腦子裡的黃色廢料，替那人抑好棉被、調整一下背後的枕頭後，她就起身準備離開

「又想溜去哪？沒聽見我剛剛跟守衛的對話嗎？」，殊不知床上的人卻目不轉睛都將她慌張臉紅的小舉動收進眼裡，果敢地伸出手捉住欲逃走的人、讓她往下跌進自己懷裡，更刻意壓低聲線附在耳邊低語，「今晚可是Captain妳要負責照顧我噢」

生病都會讓人改變這麼大嗎？還是其實這女人有雙重人格？丁輝人滿頭問號、只覺得女人翻臉的速度果然只比光速慢了一些

「妳不是一直好奇我是一個怎麼樣的人嗎？」，女人將手指放在她微紅的臉頰摩挲，清冷的目光裡此刻似乎染著薄霧，她眨了眨長長的睫毛看著眼前這個清秀的少年

女人抬手摸了摸少年微亂的金色髮絲，順勢掀開本蓋在身體上的被褥，被窩裡的熱氣瞬間掙扎竄逃在兩人之間、最後無形的消逝在冷空氣中，危險又迷人的聲音竟讓人有些暈頭轉向，「就今晚、我會回答妳所有問題的」

丁輝人順著女人的動作低頭一瞧，純白色的睡裙幾乎要和本就白皙的皮膚合為一體，兩座雪峰在那道深v型峽谷開衩下一覽無遺，線條分明的腹部在布料些許鏤空的剪裁下若隱若現，荷葉邊恰順著恥骨向下、在腿心中間相連成最最神秘的三角洲

少年不自覺地睜大雙眼、抿了抿自己乾燥的嘴唇，女人倒是滿意的欣賞著她喉頭微微跳動的樣子，並將食指指尖順著顴骨滑至少年的下巴、微微勾起嘴角

「怎麼樣Captain？Are you ready to ask me something？」

順手將玻璃杯放至一旁的床頭櫃上，少年此刻不再猶豫的眼眸裡帶著些許焰火望向女人，用左手牽起那隻停留在下顎的食指，她傾身慢慢吻著她的第一個指節、然後是第二個、第三個，染上情慾的聲音低啞的嚇人

「丁、輝、人，叫我丁輝人」，像那晚在河邊一樣，她再次將唇瓣覆上女人的手背，抬頭朝她眨了眨眼眸，「告訴我妳真正的名字，My Dear Majesty…」

女人輕撫著少年蓬鬆的頭髮，任她一個一個將吻落在自己的手臂、凹凸分明的二頭肌、還有直角肩線上，少年將臉頰輕靠在她鎖骨上、安靜又乖巧的等待著她的回答

「容、仙，在妳的語言裡，我的名字是金容仙」

「容仙、容仙…」，輕輕解開睡裙的吊帶，左手慢慢地沿著肩線向下撫至明顯凸起的蝴蝶骨，少年小小聲的在嘴裡反覆唸頌，先是伸出舌尖在鎖骨凹陷處試探性的舔了舔，然後用齒根輕輕咬上，將本來的雪白吸吮的微微發紅

「容仙…很美的名字」

少年抬首的目光純粹又柔情，將枕頭扔到一旁、彷彿得到寶物似地，左手繼續沿著女人微凹的背脊線滑行，最後撐開掌心貼上她的後腰，右手撫過女人的黑色髮絲、微微使力托住她的後腦勺，傾身向前吻上對方蒼白的嘴唇

「Oh…My Queen…」，低低輕喚了一聲後，便將女人放倒在床鋪上，丁輝人俯下身湊近女人的肩窩，用嘴唇啣住那隻兔子一般微微發抖的耳廓

「I'll make you feel like in paradise…I promise…」

9.  
丁輝人一直以為自己是個無欲無求、不喜爭搶的人，至少這麼多年在海上漂泊的日子裡、她從未有過要在哪定居的想法，她覺得自己就像風、從來是別人追逐她，卻從沒想過原來有天、也會有讓風想停下來休憩的事物

那都只是因為自己還沒遇上她罷了

身下這個美麗的尤物尤其是如此，僅僅只是躺在那裡、微微的斂起排列整齊的濃密睫毛就能將她逼瘋，那雙靈動深邃的棕色瞳孔仿若有著黑洞的吸引力，每每對上、都像突然失重跌進宇宙一般，輕飄飄的讓少年捨不得離開

少年親了她的眼皮後便一直失神的盯著看，女人也回望那道熾熱而毫無遮掩的視線、抬手揉了揉對方的髮頂，難掩笑意的輕聲詢問，「怎麼了Captain？需要我給妳指引方向嗎？」

舔了舔自己乾燥的嘴唇、便俯身吻上女人正微微開闔的唇瓣，她將舌尖輕輕探入掃過對方潔白的貝齒和肉壁，待捉住來回亂竄的小舌、和它相互繾綣交纏了一會後，才萬分不捨的退離女人的口腔

相互抵著滲著薄汗的前額，丁輝人用指腹摩挲著她的眉梢、她的鼻梁、還有她的嘴角，女人的呼吸聲因為那個吻而變得勻亂，少年不禁低聲的向對方哀求，「容仙…能不能叫叫我的名字？」

「當然、那當然…」，女人捧起那張年少的臉頰、仔細端詳著從一開始就吸引她的面容，從一開始就格外引人注目的金色短髮，至那道不曾露出害怕、總是炯炯有神的視線，還有她那頻頻越界的油嘴滑舌，「輝人、輝人…」

少年這才咧開嘴角，像隻小狗輕輕啃咬著女人側頸上的血管，沿着凸起的聲帶來到胸前，左手的掌心恰好握住那團渾圓、用指尖挑逗摩擦著那挺立的紅點，另一邊則直接張口含住、伸出舌尖來回舔弄微硬的山峰

邊聽著女人有些粗重的喘息、少年邊向下親吻著雪白的肌膚，她用舌尖在線條分明的腹部上來回描繪畫圓，然後像個虔誠的信徒膜拜女神似地、將額頭憑靠在女人的肚臍上

如果說剛才女人白皙無暇的肌膚像神聖到不可侵犯的雅典娜，那麼現在沾著些許情慾而變得微微潮紅的她、就是那用動靈歌聲蠱惑水手的海妖賽壬，但不管是哪一種、都是討海少年不曾看過的絕世美景

少年的雙手滑過那凹凸有致的恥骨和豐滿翹麗的臀部，她將女人的膝蓋上彎折起，小心翼翼的低頭親吻女人的腳背，只是小腿那處的淡淡長疤卻讓她不自覺停下、皺眉靜靜的盯著看

「還很痛嗎？」，片刻過後、輕輕將嘴唇貼上那道像是被刀劃過而留下疤痕，女人搖搖頭、伸出掌心像是安撫似地摩挲著她的臉龐，少年悶悶的喃喃自語卻從下方傳來，像是在預告什麼一樣，「容仙、我不會讓妳受傷的…」

將掌心放在女人的膝蓋上、慢慢分開她的雙腿，當看見腿心間那一小塊濕溽的水漬、她才明白，原來退去武裝後的女王也不過和一般人一樣，是個需要依靠的脆弱女孩、是個會為了心上人動情的可愛女孩

少年還沒好好觀察那片未經開化的叢林，便有隻手伸過來托起她的下巴，女人的眼睛被些許霧氣覆蓋、聲音有點軟綿綿似在撒嬌又像在請求，「輝人…讓我好好看看妳…」

明白了女人的意思，丁輝人傾身往前回吻她、一手重新摩挲著暫時被冷落的山峰，另一隻掌心覆在女人的三角州上、輕輕按壓試探著，「容仙、放輕鬆，我不會傷害妳的…」

通紅的胸口隨著身上人的動作一起一伏，見她僵硬的抓著被單、少年又在耳廓旁吻了吻、輕輕安撫著，「I promise…I won't hurt you…」

在洞口外徘徊摩蹭了一會後，丁輝人將食指沾上些許液體、直接滑進穴道裡，突然的刺痛感讓女人緊張的顫抖了一下、還來不及叫出聲便被封住了嘴唇，少年的手指乖巧的放在那處、待舌尖退開她的口腔後又去別處部位尋覓了一會

抬眼見女人用眼神示意她之後、丁輝人才慢慢地開始滑動食指，過於緊緻的甬道讓她不得不輕拍幾下對方的臀部，少年傾前靠近身下人的臉頰、吻去她一滴滴因為自己漸漸加快的手指而落下的生理淚水，一遍遍的低聲安撫著，「It's ok、My Queen…I won't hurt you…」

夾雜著些許刺痛的快感使女人頭暈目眩，她不知道怎麼樣才能緩解身體裡這股灼熱又腫脹的酸楚感，只好抓著對方的金色短髮分散些注意力，卻聽見少年低啞又溫柔的嗓音在耳畔響起，「容仙、What do you want for me…？」

「拜託、容仙，告訴我妳想要我怎麼做…」，女人覺得那聲音像是在快要死亡時會聽見的、天使迴光返照的聲音，她無法拒絕、她也不想拒絕，晃神的間隙才想起剛剛那人是多麼小心翼翼安撫她、將她捧在手心，「嗯、輝…輝人…」

「別怕、我在這…」，丁輝人順手抹去女人額前的薄汗、睫毛低低垂下的望著她染上情慾的眼眸，忽然感覺臉頰被捧起、聽見身下人有些失神的對她說，「我要妳、輝人…」，少年於是更加果敢的放入第二根手指，比剛剛更用力的在花園裡加速衝刺

「嗯啊、輝…輝人…」

快感如浪潮一波波的淹過她的呼吸道，窒息到快要無法呼吸，但輕飄飄的無力感又像她揮動著翅膀在高空中飛翔，下身那股灼熱的腫脹感將她越退越高，她閉上沉重的眼皮，最終她在少年用力一頂的衝擊下、尖叫出聲，再然後全身的肌肉都酸澀到不聽使喚、女人只得任著身體抽畜顫抖

昏昏沉沉的黑暗裡，額前隱約被覆上一吻，然後她在那道溫柔的嗓音裡、安心的失去意識

「晚安了、容仙」

10.  
丁輝人以為經過了那晚之後，差不多摸熟了女王大人是個怎麼樣的人，可隔天之後她們卻又回到最一開始互動的樣子，那個女人依舊待她冷冰冰的、甚至比生病那陣子更不常見到她，要不是自己肩膀上那個齒痕太過明顯，她甚至懷疑那天晚上的一切、是不是都只是個太過真實的春夢

她們現在到底算什麼，就只是一夜情之後互相裝作不認識的炮友嗎？內心是想跟她進一步發展的、可仔細想想她們又怎可能真的在一起，畢竟本就來自兩個完全不同的世界

亂糟糟的想法讓她也沒有主動去找對方，就這樣眼不見心不想的避開彼此、直到她被二副告知船順利修理好的那天晚上，一直到三更半夜都沒能入睡、所以她又趁著沒人偷溜到那條聖河旁

怎知道卻不是只有她睡不著

丁輝人靜靜站在女人身後、這是這週以來她們之間離的最近的一次，明明隔著一塊大岩石那麼遠而已、現在卻突然覺得她們其實離的好遠

她們也許有相似的地方，卻仍然相差了好大一截，她定居在叢林裡、可她卻漂泊在海上，她是受人景仰的女王陛下、但她卻曾經差點淪為死囚，她純潔的儼然就個藝術品、而她只是個能暫時將它把玩在掌心的幸運過客罷了

終究都還是要回歸原本的位置

「又睡不著了？Captain？」，聽見那個刻意疏離的稱呼丁輝人就不自覺的攢緊眉心

「嗯…妳呢？為什麼睡不著？」，只是隨口問了一聲、卻並沒有期待她會回答，而事實上、女人也確實裝作沒聽見似地沉默

「我很快就要離開了…」，相互沉默到只剩下河水潺潺流過的聲音，丁輝人輕嘆了一口氣，還是小心翼翼的往前踏上她們之間的那塊大岩石，「還不確定什麼時候，但大概最近這幾天吧…」

「嗯、我知道…」

丁輝人站在岩石中央頓了一下、儘管看不清女人此刻臉上的表情，她也希望至少女人是和她一樣皺著眉、帶有一點掙扎和惋惜的，和她站在同一塊岩石上、近看女人卻突然變得嬌小了許多，不知道是不是錯覺、竟還覺得她背影像紙片一樣滄桑淒涼到隨時都可能被風吹走

腰間被溫熱的手指覆上、女人只靜靜的任著對方將自己圈入懷裡，不管是少年埋在她肩窩的髮絲、還是那悶悶不樂的聲音都撓的她心癢，「所以、我猜我們就只能這樣了對嗎？」

「妳希望我說什麼？」，片刻、女人也輕嘆息一聲回握住少年的手掌，忍不住蹙緊了眉，「那種、我希望妳留下的話…妳明知道我不會說的…」

妳明知道我沒有立場強求妳留下，也怕我若不小心說出口了、妳會真的答應我的請求

「能不能、再叫一次我的名字…」，丁輝人搖搖頭，將嘴唇貼上女人的後頸、像是在撒嬌一般在上頭來回磨蹭，可是沒有馬上得到回應讓她有些驚慌，只好又著急的親了那人的脖子好幾次

「求求妳了、容仙...」

感覺到放在腰間的手又收緊了一些、女人聽著她近乎求饒的聲音突然有種想哭的衝動，同樣身為意氣風發的領導者、少年卻不介意在她面前放低姿態，即使自己總待她態度冰冷、少年卻一如當初那樣溫柔，可若不是她這麼好、自己又怎會一再縱容她頻頻越界呢？

「輝人、輝人...我最勇敢的Captain…」，女人轉過身看少年杵在那、像隻被主人拋棄的小狗，眼眶不免有些通紅，她捧起少年的臉頰細細端詳著，摸過皺起她的眉梢、她的眼皮、她的鼻樑，最後將指腹輕放在她的嘴角，「It's time for you to go…」

丁輝人握上女人的手指和她十指緊扣，聲音有些哽咽的顫抖著，「能不能、別消去我的記憶…？」

如果她猜的沒錯、在啟航後他們一行人定會再遇到奇怪的暴風雨，然後再次醒來後便會回到原來熟悉的航線、只是卻不會記得在這裡的任何事，不然這美若室外桃源的仙境是怎麼在幾百年來都沒被任何人發現的呢？

也許曾有好幾個像他們一樣無心闖入的探險者，卻只是沒有人成功帶回這個秘密罷了

「我保證不會再回來、但我不想忘記妳…」， 見女人又靜靜的沒有回答、少年著急的再次哀求道，然後她看見女人眼角微濕的扯開笑容，「輝人、妳很聰明…」

女人摸過少年有些精壯的手臂，「可是我親愛的Captain，我該拿妳怎麼辦才好…」

「就算是送給我的離別禮物好嗎容仙？我求妳了…」，丁輝人也回望著那雙曾經讓她暈眩失神的眼眸，現在她才慢慢看清楚，曾經以為那裡頭藏盡了不屬於這凡間的天使光輝，此刻少年卻只看見她眼底裡倒映著的、滿滿都是自己

「那妳也許會一輩子都忘不掉我、可我們卻不會再見面了…」，女人揉著對方那頭金色短髮，「那樣也沒關係嗎、輝人…？」

聽見她的回答、丁輝人這才放心的咧嘴笑開，卻沒發現臉頰上早就慢慢都是眼淚， 「沒關係的容仙、我想一直記得妳…」

因為妳讓我晃若置身天堂

於是夜色微弱的光線下，兩道影子慢慢地貼近、交纏、最後幾乎要融為一體，月光無言的悄悄觀望，靜靜的聽著兩人碰觸對方的肌膚、在對方的耳鬢輕輕廝磨，相互交換思念已久的唇瓣，嘆息也化作一縷細長的青煙，飄散、最終消失在空氣裡

11.  
遇見妳、並且最終離開妳之後，我才明白原來天堂離我好近好近...因為妳便是我此生最想妄的天堂

Because it's you, my angel…

You are the one who makes me feel like in paradise.


End file.
